


You just know?

by mandskankovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi Carl, Fluff, M/M, embarrassed!Mickey, family bonding kind of, gallagher mornings are my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Gallagher is curious about his sexuality and gay sex, so who better to ask than his brother and his boyfriend?</p><p>aka the bisexual carl fic i wrote in honour of bisexuality visibility day but didn't finish until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo i haven't posted anything in a while and i've been wanting to write a 'carl is bi and curious about gay sex' fic for a long time so here it is lmao hope you guys like it!

  
Mickey woke up a little disoriented and a little worried when he patted the spot next to him in the small bed and found it cold and empty. He trudged downstairs to find Ian making coffee in the Gallaghers' kitchen, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants. Mickey walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. They both simultaneously hummed in satisfaction.

"Hate waking up and not finding you beside me," Mickey mumbled, his words muffled by Ian's skin against his lips.

  
Ian turned around and brought his hand to Mickey's cheek and smiled. He bent down a little to kiss him, sweet and slow.

  
“Better have made me coffee too," Mickey said against Ian's lips.

  
"Obviously, I like my limbs intact," Ian stated. Mickey just snorted and took his mug from the kitchen counter.

  
"You got work tonight?" Mickey asked.

  
"Nah, we're all staying here tonight," Ian answered, taking a sip from his coffee.

  
"Great, can't wait," Mickey rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile playing at his lips.

  
Mickey didn't mind the Gallaghers, not really. Fiona was nice and funny, a bit pushy but only because she cared. They all knew that. Debbie was Mickey's main source of amusement whenever he was at the Gallagher household. She was always talking about something new and outlandish, her ambitions too high. Mickey liked Carl the most because he reminded him of himself when he was younger. That wasn't necessarily the best thing ever but Mickey still he thought he was cool, his sociopathic streak always amusing.

  
Lip was a whole other fucking story. Lip was a total fucking asshole and will probably never stop being one. Mickey completely detested the prick.

  
Ian walked over to Mickey, crowding his space and setting both their mugs on the counter. He slotted one of his legs between Mickeys and just as he was about to lean in to kiss him -

  
"Jesus, no one needs to see that shit first thing in the morning," Lip grumbled as he stalked down the stairs.

  
Just to spite him, Mickey pulled Ian in and kissed him, hard.

  
"Fucking hell, keep it in your pants, dickwad."

  
Ian grinned at Mickey when they pulled apart, making Lip want to gag at the sweetness of the moment.

  
They pulled apart when Fiona walked down too, not wanting to hear any comment from the oldest Gallagher.

  
"Morning," Fiona said, groggily.

  
"Morning," all three boys echoed back.

  
"Where are Carl and Debbie?" She asked, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

  
"Still sleeping I think," Ian said.

  
"CARL! DEBBIE!" Fiona yelled.

  
"Jesus,” Mickey muttered. Fiona grinned back at him.

  
"Coming!" Debbie's voice rang out as both her and Carl stumbled down the stairs.

  
"Morning," Fiona grinned at Carl, knowing he hated it when people were cheery in the morning.

  
"Can I have some please?" He gestured to her coffee mug.

  
She seemed to contemplate for a second, before shrugging and filling another mug half way through.

  
"No coffee for another two weeks though, don't think this is gonna be a regular thing," Fiona warned before handing him the mug.

  
Carl went to sit at the table across from where Ian and Mickey had settled.

  
Mickey could feel Carl staring at them so he turned to face him.

  
"What?” he asked with raised eyebrows, as if daring the kid to answer.

  
"What? Nothing,” Carl sputtered.

  
Ian had never seen Carl hesitate to blurt out what was on his mind before.

  
"Spit it out, Carl," Ian demanded.

  
Carl took a breath and then - "Which one of you bottoms?"

  
"Jesus Christ," Fiona mumbled from behind the kitchen counter.

  
Mickey felt his cheeks flush, Ian just huffed a short laugh.

  
"Me, obviously. You think this joker could handle taking it up the ass on the daily?" Mickey said after he swallowed down his initial embarrassment.

  
Lip and Fiona snorted, in agreement probably and Ian yelled out an indignant "Hey!"

  
Carl seemed not to hear any of that, focused solely on Mickey. "Does it hurt?" He asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side.

  
"If you use enough lube, no," Mickey answered simply.

  
"And if you don't?"

  
"Hurts like a bitch," Mickey confirmed.

  
Carl looked as though he was trying to figure out what his next move was before concluding, "Sounds like torture."

  
"Yeah, that's the best part," Mickey answered sarcastically.

  
"You, uh, got any more kinks you wanna share with us, Mickey?" Lip asked. Fiona punched him on the arm.

  
Mickey just raised his middle finger in response.

  
"Why all the sudden interest in gay sex anyway?" Ian asked.

  
"O-oh, nothing. Gotta get to class," Carl stuttered. He put his now empty coffee mug on the counter, grabbed his school bag and practically ran out the door.

  
"That wasn't suspicious at all," Mickey commented.

  
"Think he's gay?" Ian asked.

  
"Think he's curious," Debbie said, walking back into the kitchen from where she was helping Liam out of his pj's.

  
"You know anything?" Lip asked her.

  
"Saw him walking around school with this guy, Nick. Kept bumping shoulders and stuff. They could be just friends, I don't know," She answered and grabbed her backpack from the hook beside the door. "Anyway, I gotta get to class too, bye!" She said before walking out the door.

  
The four adults shared a look before they all shrugged, figuring it was best not to get involved with anything related to Carl.

  
-

  
The next time Carl brought up Ian and Mickey's sexuality was when they were both in bed, about to nod off. Ian and Mickey in Ian's tiny bed and Carl in Lip's old one.

  
"How did you know you were gay?" He asked.

  
"Carl, go to sleep," Ian mumbled, nuzzling closer to Mickey.

  
"Please?"

  
Ian sighed and said, "You just know, buddy."

  
"Really? "You just know"? What am i supposed to with that?" Carl grumbled.

  
"You could like girls too, you know," Mickey suggested.

  
"What, you mean like bisexual?" Carl asked.

  
"Yeah. You like girls and boys, right?"

  
"I never said I liked boys," Carl responded.

  
"Okay, just saying. Now go the fuck to sleep," Mickey mumbled, half asleep already.

  
-

  
Carl came out to all of them as bisexual a couple of weeks later and asked if he could invite his boyfriend, Nick, over for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and prompts are always appreciated! :)


End file.
